Vasilisa
Summary Vasilisa is a Russian magician that uses magic based on the Russian fairy tale "Vasilisa the Beautiful". Vasilisa is the mediator and leader of Annihilatus, a branch of the Russian Orthodox Church specializing in the hunting and extermination of wandering spirits and similar beings that are not supposed to exist in the world, such as demons, ghosts and other phenomena. She claims to have gotten this position for being the strongest magician in the organization, which she later would prove by fighting alone against the entire organization and the Russian Orthodox Church after they allied with Fiamma of the Right during World War III and tried to capture Sasha on his orders. Similar to Laura Stuart, she seems to be much older than what she appears to physically. Though Sasha Kreutzev believes that Vasilisa is a fake name, it has been implied that Vasilisa is the girl from said fairy tale. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B normally. At least 8-B with magic. Name: Vasilisa Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be in her late twenties Classification: Human, Magician, Nun Powers and Abilities: Magic, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level normally. At least City Block level with magic (Should be at least as powerful as Oriana Thomson. She's a powerful magician who fought against several other Russian magicians from Annihilatus and the Russian Orthodox Church on her own, defeating them all. Supposedly the strongest magician in her group, which is one of the three major Christian powers) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Wall level (Unscathed by Sasha Kreutzev's strikes, which can easily destroy walls/heavy doors) Stamina: High; could fight and defeat numerous magicians from Annihilatus and the Russian Orthodox Church on her own without any signs of getting tired Range: Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic. She's the leader of Annihilatus, a branch of the Russian Orthodox Church. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vasilisa Fairy Tale:' In this Russian fairy tale, a girl was oppressed by her stepmother and stepsister. The old cannibal witch of the forest that lived in the one-legged house grew fond of the girl and gave her magical items that helped her gain happiness, which the girl used to kill her abusive family. Vasilisa's main magic is derived from this "method to gain happiness" that the heroine received in the fairy tale. She uses the incantation: "Old cannibal woman of the one-legged house", with various continuations, presumably with different effects. **'Skull Lamp:' "Please give me the skull lamp. Give me the skull lamp to burn my cruel stepmother and sister to death." One of the continuations of the incantation. A ring of flames appears around Vasilisa. A moment later the ring expands violently, with the explosive flames burning everything around her. Based on the skull lamp given to the heroine in the fairy tale. **'Witch Shadow:' Unknown incantation. A monstrous shadow in the shape of an old woman that wielded great power was called in by Vasilisa towards the end of her rampage through the Russian Orthodox Church. The shadow followed Vasilisa as she walked through the palace, and it attacked enemies following her orders. The shadow is referred to as "the cannibal witch" by the narration, so it's likely based on the cannibal witch that helped the heroine in the fairy tale. **'Strength:' "Please lend your strength to this honest and powerless girl. Lend me your overwhelming witch’s power so that I can smash this dishonest and ugly adult to pieces and have a happy ending." Another continuation of the incantation that Vasilisa apparently used to kill Bishop Nikolai. The effects of the incantation are unknown, but it might grant her superhuman strength, going by the incantation and by the fact that at the end of her rampage she was described as having blood from other people underneath her fingernails and on her nun habit, which doesn't fit her other known spells. *'Water of Life:' This magic is based on another legend of the cannibal witch that is in charge of two fountains, the Water of Life and the Water of Death. Vasilisa apparently has drunk the Water of Life, allowing her to withstand not only certain death but also to automatically heal herself and reform lost body parts. She had the left side of her body dissolved/disintegrated by Bishop Nikolai's Water of Death, but she didn't show any hints of pain or fear, and she continued to speak despite losing her lungs. She then proceeded to quickly regenerate all the lost body parts, with the regenerated skin appearing younger, like it belonged to a fairy tail heroine. She denies actually being immortal herself after doing so, so there's likely a limit to her healing abilities. Additionally, the Water of Life grants her youth and longevity, with Bishop Nikolai describing her body as unageing, and also seems to have increased her durability, as she was completely unscathed when Sasha Kreutzeve (Who can easily destroy walls/heavy doors with her magic tools) hit her face with her hammer and saw. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Cannibals